The mirror of lous
by thedragonchaser
Summary: draco is sick of the way his father acts and hes found a way to show his father just how much pain he has caused written before book six and seven work in progress but it has been three years
1. discovery

A crack of thunder and a stab of lightening illuminated the ebony black night sky as rain heaved against the glass windows of the Malfoy estate. A desolate lost building hidden in a forest of brambles and thorns. The only light to be found with in the stone walls was the occasional candle flame floating in the darkness of the Malfoy's maze like dwelling made up from twisting passageways and winding stairs. The feeling of being lost in the manor was not only geographical, the never ending feeling of displacement ran deeper than any human would be able to see for it was mirrored in the glass grey eyes of the estates heir.  
  
Draco Malfoy had long grown accustom to the sound of his younger sister Nadia screaming during the night as she was rapped by whichever of the deatheaters could manage to sneak up to her room first, however that wasn't always a problem as most of the deatheaters that communed with his father, the stern and rather disturbed Lucius Diablo Malfoy the third, were not apposed to a gangbang with the young witch. Even Lucius himself didn't mind the occasional romp with the girl. It couldn't have been Lucius in with her tonight; she knew not to scream when he was with her.  
  
Draco's body was far from delicate, which would have followed suit with all the other Malfoy males; no instead his body was hard and toned from Quidditch. His long limbs gave him a tall stature and at the age if sixteen he was already towering above his father. He leaned against the mahogany frame of the open window allowing the rain to soak him through causing his black cotton night wear to cling to his skin revealing his muscles. His skin was pale almost porcelain, when he was a small child if he were to sit still for long he could have been mistaken for a doll. Wet strands of white silver hair hung down his face. His ice blue eyes reflecting another stab of lightening as he looked out into the distance beyond the brambles to the hills of the British countryside.  
  
The door to his room swung open breaking his meditation with a start. It was his mother; Narcissa Malfoy the ice queen from hell (it hadn't always been so he had it good authority that she used to be very nice) stalked the halls of Malfoy manor in a drunken stupor every night.  
  
"Close that god damn window you'll catch a cold and die!" Narcissa enjoyed barking out orders.  
  
"Yes mother." Draco spoke through gritted teeth, he despised people coming into his room with out permission even if it was his mother whom when all was said and done he did actually love, he knew the only reason she was emotionally shot was because she has married a Malfoy. Draco closed the window and shook the excess water from his hair. Draco walked over to Narcissa who was becoming a little unsettled on her feet he picked her up; her thin body lay across his arms her head buried into his shoulder; he looked down at her emaciated hips showing through her silk night gown. She had long since replaced food with alcohol. He got his blue eyes from her but she had long since lost her sparkle.  
  
The next morning at breakfast the house elves scurried around catering to everyone needs. Lucius had already killed one by breaking it neck because it forgot the cream for his coffee. Nadia sat quietly with a look of sheer torment on her face after almost a year she still couldn't get used to the idea of being so mistreated. She hadn't bothered cleaning herself up much to Lucius' disgust. Her hair was matted and knotted and bruises stained her skin, her bottom lip was bleeding she must have been bitten in an overly passionate kiss, if passion was the word for it. The scars from numerous suicide attempts snaked over her wrists. A solitary tear ran down her cheek, a delicate sniff escaped her.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Lucius asked over the morning's daily prophet.  
  
She didn't even give a response instead she fled the dining room in a fit of sobs. Lucius looked to Draco and laughed.  
  
"I'll never understand your sister she is always so over dramatic." Lucius thought that the nightly rape of Nadia was some thing she should be used to by now.  
  
Later that day Draco escaped the dreary confines of Malfoy manor by fleeing to his rather isolated tree house. Only a select few were even aware of its existence let alone where a bouts. The tree house in Draco's opinion contained all of life essentials, a comfortable sofa, a mini bar stocked with butter beer, as many books as were required to do both homework and study all the worlds' ancient evils. Although his father would kill him for this he had both a muggle hi-fi and television that Blaise had picked up from god only knows where. Of course there was also what no teenage boys tree house would be complete with out centerfolds from "playwizard".  
  
As most young pure blood boys do Draco and his best friend Blaise Zambini dreamed of becoming the wizarding worlds most famous, even more so that Voldemort. They were currently engaged in translating a set of ancient manuscripts that Blaise believed would hold the secret to untold power, truth was Blaise came up with an artifact of untold power every couple of days and it always turned out to be nothing but still they enjoyed each others company and who knew one day they might come across something.  
  
Blaise was like a breath of air for Draco after being stuck in Malfoy manor with his abusive father, emotionally crippled mother and suicidal sister. He had soft red hair that he suited rather well, not like the Weasly's who looked like they had stuck a set of red mops on there heads. His eyes were green, a deep shaded of green beyond jade and emerald. Blaise was more than a friend to Draco he was a brother and the feeling was mutual between them.  
  
"The mirror of Lous, what do you think that means?" Blaise had been able to translate the heading on the old parchment.  
  
"Are you sure that's what it says?" Draco looked over Blaises' notes only to find that his was indeed correct. The rest of the afternoon was spent in translating the instructions on what the mirror of Lous was. Draco read aloud the rest of the parchment.  
  
"Upon looking into the Mirror you will see all you have done that has ever hurt another living soul and all the ripples of that actions, then you will feel that pain yourself ten fold. This could be very interesting indeed!" Draco smirked, his father was indeed very fond of looking at his own reflection. 


	2. silver lining

Chapter Two  
  
Lucius paced up and down the green carpet of his study. His forehead knotted as the fragile threads of his temper frayed. He had not given permission for anyone to leave the grounds of the manor and what with him out of Azkaban on bail now more than ever he was employing the rule of being king in his own castle; and in his eyes the prince had gone against the king.  
  
The sun was setting by the time Draco re-entered the manor and Lucius was waiting for him, having had a sufficient period in which to get very drunk on a rather fine bottle of whiskey. All the candles were out in Draco's room as he walked in with out giving it a second thought he waved his wand to light them only to be hit in the stomach by a rather powerful disarming curse. The candlelight illuminated the tall figure of his father as he stalked up to the teenager now lying on the floor.  
  
"I won't ask you where you have been." Draco could smell the whiskey on his fathers breath as he bent down closer to his face." I will say only this, the next time you go gallivanting off without my permission you will be locked in your room for so long you will forget what its like to stand under an open sky!" He pulled Draco up by the hair so he could look him in the eye; "And Draco that is a promise!" Lucius walked over to the door, gave his son a sneering look and left leaving the room cold and empty.  
  
Draco had wallowed in the dark all night; he had blown the candles out and curled up in a heap on the floor rather than get into bed. It wasn't until the sun crept over the mountains in the distance and birds began to sing in the far off trees that the silence of night was broken. His bedroom door slowly lifted of the latch. Draco went for his wand, he shouldn't really have bothered it was only Nadia.  
  
"Are you okay?" She spoke softly; her voice reminded him of Narcissa's. Nadia even looked like the pictures of Narcissa at the age of thirteen that Draco had seen. Her hair still had the honey colour rather than the white blond infamous with the Malfoy name and all the puppy fat from when she was younger had melted away.  
  
"I'm fine, really I'm good." Draco tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"You know Draco I would have thought you would have had more respect for me than that, if there is one person in the screwed up world you can't lie to Draco it's me!" She sat down beside him and curled under his blanket. "What made him like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Draco could feel his eyes closing with the need to sleep.  
  
"Totally insane!" Nadia had never really had a way with words and constantly said what ever it was she was thinking,  
  
"It's a very long story Nadia one that I'm not inclined to tell you, lets just say the apple never falls far from the tree." They both giggled as the sun rose into the sky and gently they fell asleep.  
  
By breakfast time Lucius had already left the manor to attend to some business. Narcissa was always happiest when he was away. Nadia and Draco were sat eating the breakfast when in came their mother, for once she did not have a hangover, in fact she was humming to herself. She buzzed around the dining room like a bee, fussing with the pictures and straitening up the flowers that perfumed the room. She took two roses out the vase and almost dancing made her way over to the children. Firstly she kissed Draco on the cheek and placed a rose behind his ear. She then repeated this with Nadia before sitting down to eat. Draco could barely believe it she hadn't eaten for months.  
  
"Dibbles!" Narcissa called a house elf. "Take this order please, I'd like egg white omelette, wholemeal toast and an apple and would you please bring in some more pumpkin juice, that is all." The house elf scurried away with the order.  
  
"So how long is dad gone this time then Mum?"  
  
"Six months at least." Narcissa couldn't help but smile.  
  
Draco frowned he was hoping to use the mirror in the next few weeks, or as soon as he and Blaise could figure out how do start the spell.  
  
"I hope that is alright with you Draco?" Narcissa seemed surprised by this reaction.  
  
"Yes its just that it's a long time..." Draco smirked at what he was saying "The longer the better!"  
  
"Anyway while we are alone I have something I wish to tell the both of you. It cant have escaped you that me and father would rather choke ourselves on a Hippogriff's backside than spend anytime together, also I am ver aware that your loyalty to your father is less than absolute..." Nadia laughed Narcissa was putting it delicately. "I am having an affair!"  
  
It was midday before Blaise arrived at the Clubhouse. Draco was standing at the window staring out over the view.  
  
"Sorry I'm late my mum was bugging me about why I was taking so many books out of the library..." he trailed of seeing that Draco obviously disturbed. "What's the matter Draco?"  
  
They both sat down on the sofa.  
  
"My mum is having an affair..." Draco said it so monotonous that Blaise wasn't sure he had heard right.  
  
"Do you mind me asking who with?" Blaise couldn't really think of anything else to say.  
  
"Professor Snape...my dads best friend!" Draco wasn't even sure he believed it himself, he burst out laughing, "She's so happy, Nadia thinks its great she can't wait to go and live with him, mum is even transferring her to hogwarts so he can keep an eye on her."  
  
Draco couldn't ever remember when he had been this happy or this hopeful, things may finally be looking up. Snape had always been there for him just like a father, in fact sometimes he was a better father than Lucius himself.  
  
Severus Snape walked into Lucius' office, pulled up a chair and lit a cigar.  
  
"Well how did it go?" Lucius looked up as Severus took his seat.  
  
"She took the bate, all I need to do is set up a trap to record it and you have grounds for a divorce." Severus inhaled and breathed out a cloud of smoke. Lucius smiled at the news, he could divorce his ball and chain with out her getting a single Knut and then he was free to marry a pure blood witch of an even higher vintage, he was free to marry Nadia. 


	3. plotting in the alley

Chapter 3  
  
The summer had been the best one of Draco's life. He had spent his days out with his friends practicing for Quidditch, or with Blaise working on the mirror. In the evenings he would have dinner with his mother, sister and his mother's new lover, his potions teacher and head of house, Professor Severus Snape. Then at night the house would be silent; not the type of silence that felt like any minute something terrible was about to happen, but the type of silence that was warm and secure. It was nice having a home he was happy in; but the best part of it all was not having seen his father once in all those weeks. Every year since he had been going to Hogwarts he couldn't wait for the summer to end so he could get away from his family and the manor and go back to school, this year however he was sad it was coming to end. He rather fancied staying at home without his father there.  
  
This had to be the best day of the whole summer; he, his mother, Nadia his younger sister and his mother's lover Severus Snape were down in Diagon alley for the year's school supplies. They had put it off this long as they had been waiting for Nadia's letter to arrive. It was rare for Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster, to take pupils in their 3rd or 4th years but Snape had pulled some strings for her. Durmstrang were sorry they were loosing her; a Malfoy did wonders for school credibility.  
  
Even though Narcissa and Lucius were as good as divorced Narcissa didn't mind spending his money she considered it compensation for all the years she had spent married to him. She looked a lot better; over the last six weeks she had been eating right and taking care of herself even her eyes had recaptured some of lost sparkle.  
  
"Well she'll need school robes and at least two sets of dress robes, just in case, several shirts and pairs of trousers a warm set of winter robes, boots, dress shoes and dragon hide gloves." Narcissa ran off the list of things she wanted Nadia to be measured up for to take to Hogwarts to Madam Malkin. Nadia loved having money spent on her, which teenage girl didn't?  
  
Amidst the rolls of brightly coloured fabric, feathers and many other oddments used to make robes sat Snape staring out of the window almost mournfully, dressed in all black his dark hair and dark eyes making his white skin even whiter when surrounded by so much colour. Draco wandered over to him, not to talk but just to be near him. He jumped when Snape broke the silence between them.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask your mother for your robes?"  
  
"No, she knows what I need and what she wants me to have, she'll sort it." Draco sat opposite him trying to see what held him so captivated outside. The entrance to Knockturn alley, Draco used to go there with his father when he was younger.  
  
"I do care a lot about you Draco, you've grown up to be a fine young man, and you'd do your father proud if only he could see it." Severus turned to look Draco in the eye "No matter what happens remember that, even when your world begins to crumble, remember you will always have a friend in me." He patted Draco on the shoulder as he got up to leave. Draco watched him as he went over to Narcissa kissed her on the cheek, whispered in her ear and left. Draco saw him out of window as he headed for the entrance to Knockturn on the opposite side of the road.  
  
Three small shops sat in a row on the right hand side of Knockturn alley one sold giant spider's (the kind of ones that grew up into Aragog)the other sold shrunken heads and on the end was the poisonous candles. It was in between the shrunken heads and the giant spiders that Severus had arranged to meet Lucius. True to his word there Lucius stood, not even bothering to wear a disguise or use a Poly juice potion.  
  
"How are we then Severus?" Lucius in all his pomp stood in front of the window tapping the glass with his finely manicured nails irritating a giant spider.  
  
"Fine!" Severus leaned back on the wall.  
  
"Well anyway aside from our little plan concerning my family the dark lord told me to inform you that the plans are to go ahead for the murder of the Weasley family at the Euro Quidditch cup finale this summer, here are the tickets for you, the whore and the brats, see you there!" Lucius handed Severus the tickets and walked away waving his hand as he did so.  
  
Draco saw Severus emerge from Knockturn alley carrying two cages under covers.  
  
"What do you have there?" Narcissa, Draco and Nadia had finished there shopping spree for new robes and other fashion accessories.  
  
"Well I thought Nadia would need an owl this year anyway and I thought Draco would like a new one as well!" Severus handed them each a cage.  
  
"Draco, why don't you take your sister for an ice cream?" Severus handed Draco a few coins and took the bags from him. Draco and Nadia walked off together. Draco looked back hoping to see Severus and his mother kissing like a pair of school lovers, but they weren't, they never did in public; instead they stood there talking to one another in the middle of the bustling street.  
  
"So Lucius has given you the tickets then and confirmed the date of the murder?" Narcissa stood with her hands behind her back looking very serious.  
  
"Yes it's going to be the Quidditch finals!" Severus stood in front of her he to taking on the business persona.  
  
"They will be expecting something after last years Quidditch cup incident!" Narcissa turned and walk slowly in the direction of her two children.  
  
"I know I'll send word to Dumbledore tonight to let him know of the plans," Severus walked along side her keeping her slow pace.  
  
"I'm glad I decided to help the order when Lucius went to Azkaban, for one thing it bought us together." Narcissa's voice went into a dream like whisper. "Just think when all this is done we can be together, forever!" Narcissa had been spying with Severus for almost two months now; it stopped her feeling like the lost pathetic housewife of a Malfoy and gave her a reason to keep up the fight.  
  
Severus didn't say anything, when all this is done he had to break her heart. 


	4. night time tumbles

Chapter 4  
  
Draco kicked the table in the clubhouse it was the nineteenth time the spell to activate the mirror had failed. It was driving him mad. Oh well, as mad as it was making him he had the Quidditch Euro final to look forward to, then the day after that it was back to school.  
  
"Draco dinner!" Narcissa's voice rang over the magical alarm Draco had sent up in the clubhouse just in case anything happened at home.  
  
Draco locked away the tools he had been using to make the mirror, just as he closed the chest a loud crash snapped his attention to the entrance of the clubhouse. The door swung open and threw the door fell a dishevelled figure.  
  
Harry couldn't wait till morning he was so excited, the world cup had been great two years previous and even though the Euro cup was smaller it was still just as exciting.  
  
"Ron, Ron are you asleep?" Harry broke the silent night of number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"No harry I'm asleep..." Ron's muffled voice came out from under the pillow.  
  
"Good night Ron!" Harry giggled as he rolled over in his bed along side Ron's. Ever since Sirius had died Harry had lived there with whoever happened to be staying there at the time, more often than not it was Remus. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, he had at first, Remus had warned them to treat him right, but they hadn't done, like they would listen to a wizard. Harry looked out of the window the moon was full, it was a shame really Remus would have like the Euro cup, but then again so would Sirius...  
  
Draco helped Blaise over to the sofa. Blaise's cloths were saturated in blood, his face swollen with a bust lip and broken nose, Draco could feel through his chest the broken ribs, he was a real mess.  
  
"Blaise what is it? What happened?" Draco brushed Blaise's hair to one side so he could take a better look at his eye. Blaise struggled to open them to look Draco back in the eye; his lips cracked open as if trying to speak as he raised his head his muscles went limp, he fainted. Draco ran to the centre of the clubhouse yelled out his own name and with in seconds he was crawling out from under his bed back at the manor. He sprinted to the dining room; as he entered his mother and Snape both rose from their seats.  
  
"Draco what is the matter with you?" His mother quickly went to his side.  
  
He led Narcissa and Severus back to the clubhouse; Narcissa tended to Blaise's wounds while Severus tried to talk to him.  
  
"It was death eaters!" Blaise winced as Narcissa pulled a bandage to tight on his chest.  
  
"I won't insult your intelligence by asking you if you are sure of what you saw!" Severus paced the clubhouse; Draco stared at the scene feeling helpless. "How many of them were there?" Severus had a look of concern in his eyes that Draco had never seen before. "Ten maybe, eight for sure!" Blaise started to cry, it took everyone in the room by surprise, Blaise had never cried before. "They killed my mum and dad!"  
  
Harry had gone down to get a snack he really couldn't sleep. Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table with a bag of sherbet lemons open in front of him.  
  
"Ah Mister Potter have a seat!" one of the kitchen table chairs shot out from under the table. Harry sat down opposite Dumbledore. "There is a saying Harry that the enemy's of your enemy's are your friends, understand?" Harry nodded, "If push came to shove do you think you could live by that?" it was at the moment that The door to the kitchen opened slowly, in came Severus closely followed by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"There were ten of them maybe eight for sure, they beat the boy and killed both the Zambini's, he's at Malfoy Manor Narcissa is caring for him. I thought it was about time we told Draco the truth don't you Dumbledore?" Severus filled him in before taking a seat on the left of Harry. Harry stood up.  
  
"You can't honestly expect him..." Harry pointed at Draco, "To understand the severity of this situation. Dumbledore he's a Malfoy, He's the son of Lucius Malfoy, remember him? The man who tried to have to fired, the man who serves Voldemort I can't believe you would let him come here he's gonna run right home to daddy and fill him in..." Harry yelled at the top of his lungs at Dumbledore, not something one does everyday.  
  
"Shut your mouth Potter, you don't know the first thing about my family so jut but out!" Draco had had a very hard night and now he was stood in the middle of a grimy kitchen with Harry Potter of all people.  
  
"I know your family are all scum Malfoy, that's enough for me." Harry turned to leave the kitchen in a storming rage only to have his nose meet contact with Draco's fist. Blood leaked down his face his vision blurred. He went to swing for Malfoy but missed.  
  
"That is enough!" Dumbledore rose and separated the boys with a wave of his wand. "Harry go back to bed I will talk to you first thing in the morning before the Quidditch, as for you mister Malfoy take a seat there is a lot you need to know!"  
  
Harry marched out of the kitchen, yet another important meeting he was being left out of, the enemy of his enemy, right. Ron sat at the bottom of the stairs having been woken by all the yelling. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Narcissa stroked Blaise's hair back off his face, having put him up in one of the guestrooms treating his wounds to the best of her ability. Just as he was falling asleep a loud crash startled them both. An army of footsteps thundered up the stairs, Narcissa pulled out her wand... 


End file.
